OMG is that?
by SetoJouFan
Summary: Well Jou likes to go to clubs to dance when he meets Seto the bartender. As a girl? Cross dressing, swearing, and fun garunteed! I'm not good at summaries so please read! SetoJou shounen ai


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Come on it's a FAN FICTION do you think I would make a fanfiction if I owned the show? No I would make the show like my fanfiction ideas.**

**Warning: This has cross dressing, and maybe some swearing.**

**Pairings: SetoJou, and maybe some others…**

**In this story Seto and Jou haven't met yet. They are also OOC. Okay? Well Onward I say!**

Checking the mirror I smirked. My makeup was perfect. I had cherry red lipstick that highlighted my lips, a soft foundation that was light not caked on, and some slight blush that sparkled. My eyes had golden shimmering eye shadow, mascara, and some eyeliner of the finest kind drawing attention to my honey eyes. Combing my hair to frame my face I nodded. Everything including my outfit was perfect. I had a black belly shirt with a red mesh top over it, hugging my chest. My skirt was black leather that just covered my ass. Showing off my curvy figure. Thigh high red stockings and black leather heeled boots completed the outfit. Now I was ready to go clubbing. Did I forget to mention my name is Jounochi Katsuya?

You're probably going what-the-hell, or why-would-you-cross-dress? Well it all started when my sister Shizuka asked me to model some of her outfits that she had been designing. She was only 16 but when it came to designing clothes she was top notch and was working on promoting her outfits at fashion shows. Now when I first accepted her offer, which how could I refuse her, she forgot to mention they were girl outfits. Shizuka had told me when I complained that I had already accepted. Cursing under my breath I finally let her use me as a model. Frankly speaking after I got used to it, it wasn't so bad. Not to mention I felt comfortable in the clothes. IF you call me gay you would only be half right. I'm bisexual. Anyways ever since then I've started to dress like a girl and go clubbing. Shizuka supports me and my ways. Besides where do you think I get the kick ass clothes and makeup I'm wearing? She's the one that's been designing my clothes! When I asked why she replied, "If you wear what I design ten it will be like advertising for me." Currently I'm wearing clothes from her punk line of clothing. She does a lot of various styles but punk, rocker, and Halloween are my favorites. None of my friends knew this was my hobby of course.

Looking at my reflection again I nodded then left. It was a pretty normal Saturday and I planned to go to the new club _Seduction_. Tonight would be the opening night and I couldn't wait! Many guys and girls were checking me out as I sauntered inside. No, let me tell you this I'm not some one night stand, okay? I do have morals. (a/n I laughed as I wrote because he cross dresses XD) Before I have sex I must know about the person and have been on three dates outside of the club we meet at. It wouldn't be right too just spread my legs for anybody. What kind of example would I be setting for Shizuka if I did?

First thing I did when I got there was go to the bar. Sitting in a chair I watched the crowd dance and sway to the music before ordering a drink. I'm only 19 so I couldn't legally buy alcohol. When I looked up at the bartender to ask for a drink I blushed. He was gorgeous! Perfect silky looking cinnamon locks that were only slightly disheveled making him like sexy. His electric blue eyes sent shivers up my spine. "Here's your drink." He said in a seductive voice. I was entranced by him. Okay I'm not going to be vain and say I'm the best looking person alive but I know I am at least attractive. Compared to me this guy was a god! "Thanks!" I said. He gave me a smile. Damn! His smile is killer! I thought as I stared at him. Chuckling he said, "My name is Seto, and yours is…?" For a minute I pondered whether to use my clubbing name or to tell him my real name I told him, "Kat. It's short for my first name." Well it's true. Usually I use a fake name like Ayame. Maybe it was the atmosphere but I felt drawn to Seto. "That's a nice name." He smirked, "For a gentleman." Laughing I said, "Aw caught already?" He shook his head in amusement. "I've worked here for awhile and I can tell when someone cross dresses" he explained. Well that did make sense. "Well since I'm caught I might as well say my full name is Katsuya."

"Well you didn't lie then, so I guess it doesn't matter." He said. You know normally a person would be more freaked out after learning I cross dress. It surprised me that he didn't, yet at the same time I wasn't surprised. Smiling a little I told him, "Your one of few people who have actually noticed I'm a guy, and your one of few who haven't minded me cross dressing." "Everyone does something they like and if you like to dress like a girl who am I to stop you?"He said cleaning off a glass. I then thanked him saying, "I like your attitude with issues like this. Well see you later I'm going to dance!" Getting up from my seat I went out onto the dance floor. The song _Come on Closer by Jem_ was playing. Swaying to the beat I got lost in the music. People stared at me with lust. One guy even attempted to dance but I clearly told him, "Look don't touch." I hate when people dance with me then feel me up. Okay I don't mind all the time, but this guy was a jerk. He kept hitting on all the girls _and_ guys he saw. When he tried to grab my ass I slapped him saying, "Don't touch me!" and stomped off. My mood was officially killed. What a bastard! Going up to the bar I saw Seto with a slightly amused expression on his face. "I'm not making fun of you or anything but it was kind of funny to see a _'girl'_ slap that guy" Seto said smirking. Snorting I told him, "That guy's an ass. Which is where he grabbed me." Seto glared a little at the guy on the dance floor. To break the bad mood I asked, "Can I have some coke? I want to forget about that bastard and enjoy my time here. I have to work at 10 a.m. tomorrow." Getting out a glass he poured me a coke. "Thanks" I muttered. He looked at me and said, "If it helps I don't blame you for slapping him." I smiled at that. When my drink was done Seto said, "My shift ends in a few minutes, would you care to dance afterwards?" I nearly dropped my glass. Seto had asked me to dance. Whoa I didn't know what to say but when I could talk I said, "Why not, as long as you don't step on my feet, or think I'm some one night stand kind of person I'm fine." He chuckled at that asking, "So how many people think you're a good lay and ask to dance with you?" "Too many to count." I reply. Shaking his head he left. When he returned I nearly had a nose bleed. Seto had been wearing his uniform and he was beyond hot, but without it he was even sexier. He was wearing a blue button up top with the top few buttons undone and some skin tight leather pants.

When he asked if I was okay I snapped out of my trance and responded, "Why wouldn't I be." Shaking his head he said, "Because you were out of it." Blushing I stammered, "S..So...sorry!" Noticing my reaction he smirked even more. "Well shall we dance?" He asked grabbing my hand. I let him lead me onto the dance floor. Let me tell you this, not only does Seto look hot he can move! Everyone was staring at us as we danced to a song I didn't recognize. Closer and closer he danced until his hands were on my waist. Normally if it had been anyone else I would have told them off but with Seto it seemed okay…When the song was over I noticed the time was 2 a.m. If I wanted enough sleep to make it through work I would have to leave now. Pulling away from Seto I told him, "It was nice dancing with you but I really do have to go. My job starts at 10 a.m. and if I want enough sleep I need to leave now." For a moment I could have sworn he looked disappointed but he said, "I understand." For some reason my heart yearned to make him smile so I told him, "You know I do like to go clubbing on Saturdays…Maybe next Saturday I can come here and if your off we can dance some more?" Seto seemed to brighten at that prospect. In my ear he whispered, "I look forward to it." Now I know I couldn't control my blush. Waving goodbye I departed. After arriving home I took off my makeup, clothes, and everything else and immediately crashed on my bed.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I never thought this week would end! Work was a pain in the ass. Two double shifts, and I was called in on Wednesday my day off. I barely managed to get a decent night's sleep this whole week. Finally it was Saturday and I couldn't wait to go back to the club _Seduction_. Each time I thought of last Saturday I couldn't help but smile. Seto…He seemed like an okay guy, and I was looking forward to seeing him again. This time I had a different style of woman's clothes ready for tonight. He already knows I cross dresses and doesn't care. I found that as a plus since most people who find out are disgusted with me…Looking at my outfit I smirked. It was a black thigh length black skirt that barely covered my ass, and black vest. Under the vest was a magenta shirt that was off the shoulder, and I had magenta thigh high socks, and black slip-ons. Checking my makeup it was perfect as usual. I wore light green eye shadow, glossy lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, and some blush. Smiling at the mirror my reflection I decided to leave my coat here and left. It wasn't to chilly out so I wasn't freezing when I got to the club. Right away I looked for Seto. When I went to the bar to get a drink another bar tender was there. Sighing I took my coke and sipped it. Well it wasn't like he said he would be here, or working. Besides I had left before he could tell me…Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I was about to whack whoever had the audacity to do that when I turned to see Seto smirking at me. Blushing a little I said, "Don't you work here?" Chuckling he answered, "I got tonight off just for you." Okay so that was slightly corny but I think he actually meant it.

"Want to dance?" He asked holding out his hand. I grabbed it. Like hell I would let this chance slip by. Besides Seto was an awesome dancer! He led me to the dance floor. Currently a slow song was playing, so he put his hands on my hips while I cuddled into his chest. Okay I may not be totally romantic or into fluffy love, but he smiled like apple cinnamon and it was driving me nuts. To me that scent is like an aphrodisiac. Spinning me a little he whispered in my ear, "So how was my little puppy while I was gone?" My first reaction was to hit him until I realized he said _his puppy_. Mumbling a reply, "The week was killer, but now I'm doing a whole lot better. "That's good to hear" he said pulling me closer. We danced the rest of the night until 4 a.m. when I had to leave because the club was closing. Before I could go to my house he asked, "Would you like me to give you a lift?" Nodding my head he led me to the coolest motorcycle ever! It was black and electric blue. The motor was in top condition, and it was made for two people. Getting on I directed him to my house. When we arrived I got off, and was about to go in when he grabbed my wrist. "Here's my number." Seto said handing me a piece of paper. "Thanks" I managed to get out before blushing. Now let me tell you this I'm not one of those blushing school girls, but for some reason Seto makes me feel warm…Looking at the paper it read (989) 233-7879. I placed it on my refrigerator so I could call him later. Slipping out of my clothes I went to bed.

When morning came…okay it was 2 p.m. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen looking at my refrigerator I noticed the number. For awhile I sat there looking at it before I decided to call.

"Hello?" his sexy voice answered. I shivered.

"It's me Kat." I said. I could almost see him smiling.

"What a pleasant surprise. I'm glad you called." Seto said.

"It was nothing really." I replied. Before asking, "Why did you give me your number?"

Chuckling he said, "So I could talk to you and not have to wait a whole week to do so. Besides I wanted to ask you something when you did eventually get to calling me."

"What would that be?" I asked. Now I was curious. (More so than usual)

"Would you like to go out some time? Although this time I wouldn't mind if you dresses like a guy." He asked.

"Of course!" I replied happily. Smiling brightly although I know he couldn't see my smile. "Where would you like to go?" I asked.

"Well I was hoping to pick you up and we could go to a few different places." Seto told me. Well that sounded nice.

"Sure. You can come over at any time." I told him

"How about 5 p.m.?" He asked me.

"I said anytime." I told him.

"Well then. I will be at your house at 5 p.m." He told me.

"Okay! Well I have to go okay?" I answered.

"See you soon." He replied. We hung up. I couldn't believe it! A date with Seto! Or would you even call it a date? I mean we only danced at the club and nothing more…hell we haven't even said if we liked each other. Besides I don't know if he's bi or gay…okay I have a hint that he is but that doesn't make it for certain. For awhile I lay there until I realized I should get ready for when he comes to pick me up. Going through my closet I pull out some leather pants, and a green button down shirt. I tied my hair back in a short ponytail. Well he did say he wanted me to dress like a guy so I might as well look sexy when I do.

Exactly at five o'clock he arrives (not like I was looking at the clock…) dressed like me except with a blue top and black vest. "Ready to go?" he asks. "Yeah!" I said smiling. We went to the movies and watched _Hellboy 2 _and then we went to a fairly decent Chinese restaurant, and finished the evening by taking a walk around the park. Today had been wonderful. Seto walked me to my door. Before I went in he kissed me. Shocked I just looked at him. "I won't say crap like I love you. No it's too soon for that, but I am attracted to you." Giving him a chaste kiss I told him, "I like you too." We said goodbye a few minutes later promising to meet at the club next Saturday since I told him I had work this whole week. Smiling at the thought of seeing Seto again I went to sleep.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The week had gone by faster than I anticipated. It was finally Saturday and I was getting ready for the club. I wore exactly what I wore last week, but this time I put on a different perfume. Now I smelled like warm vanilla sugar ((a/n That's my favorite scent from Bath and BodyWorks!)) I went to the club happy to be seeing Seto again. Running over to him I hugged him saying, "I missed you!" Cliché as it is I did. He hugged me back and said, "So did I pup." Going out to the dance floor we began dancing. Looking around as we danced I noticed my friends. Tugging on Seto's sleeves I told him, "Seto! Those are my friends what do I do?" He gave me a questioning look so I explained, "They don't know I cross dress." Smirking his sexy smirk he replied, "Don't worry it's fine." I couldn't help but calm down. We danced some more when he suddenly pulled me into a passionate kiss. His tongue licked at my bottom lip and I gladly granted him permission. The last thing I heard before my scenes were completely taken over by Seto was my friend's surprised question of, "Oh my god is that Jou?!!"

**OWARII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I hope you all liked this! I spent awhile writing this! I would like to thank Arina14 my friend or Aura as I like to call her since she changed her screen name, and my brother! No he doesn't cross dress. He did though once for Halloween. My brother went as a slutty little red riding hood, and one of his friends took my skirt and went as a slutty Japanese school girl. I have never worn that skirt again. Anyways R&R or read some of my other stories!**


End file.
